The Demon Congregation
by FireGoddessOfDoom
Summary: A young demon girl escapes her nightmare and creates new ones when she runs into the YYH gang...........
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, but the cast of Inuyasha is in my room......  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Mystery Girl  
  
Yusuke slammed open the door, causing a toddler to fall off his throne-like chair. The toddler was actually in charge of the demon and human worlds. His name was Koenma.  
  
"What is it now, Koenma? I was watching a horror movie with Keiko and you had to get me dragged here!" Yusuke demanded, slamming his fist on a nearby table.  
  
"Well, Yusuke, we were called because there is a new sense of powerful spirit energy coming from a parallel universe, and we are needed to see if it is dangerous or not," Kurama said. Kurama and Hiei had been waiting for Yusuke and Kuwabara to show up, and had already received the lecture.  
  
Kuwabara chose this moment to waltz in, showing off.... His new hair color?!  
  
"Hey guys, what's up? Like my new hair-do?" everyone sweat dropped, and Hiei muttered just loud enough for Kurama to hear.  
  
"Looks like someone dumped tar on his head!"  
  
"Hey, your hair is the same color, small fry!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"Repeat that again," Hiei growled.  
  
"Are you deaf? I SAID that you are a sma-" Kumara and Yusuke each held their buddies back.  
  
"Kuwabara, Hiei is right, don't beat him up cause he's right! Besides, he'll kick your butt!" Yusuke crowed.  
  
"Hiei, calm down, save your energy for someone worth beating up," Kumara whispered, so quietly that only Hiei could hear. Kuwabara slicked his hair back, and walked off to a corner. Hiei growled and walked to a corner opposite Kuwabara.  
  
"Come on, you guys, lets find the power source," Yusuke said.  
  
" Yusuke's right, for a change. I have prepared a portal to the parallel universe. It's through that door," Koenma chuckled, pointing to a fancy green door. The group went to the door, and right as Kumara opened it, Yukina walked in, followed by Boton. Boton tripped over her own feet and fell into Yukina. They both slid into the gang and all of them crashed through the portal. All sight faded into darkness.  
  
The group crash landed in a thick forest. There was green as far as the eye could see.  
  
"I think we need to find food," Yukina mumbled, "and a place to sleep for the night." She pointed to the horizon, where the burning sun was more than halfway gone.  
  
  
  
In a town a few miles away.... The young girl gingerly took two small, fast steps, then stopped, looking from side to side. She took three more steps, then went into a full-out sprint towards the bronze gate. As she neared the gate, she almost let out a sigh of relief. She wouldn't, though, until she passed it and safely into the forest beyond. Just as she reached the gate, she involuntarily shuddered and felt feverish. As she touched the gate to climb over, she nearly threw up. She resisted the urge, though, and forced herself to focus on the forest beyond, her freedom from the village. She leapt from the gate and sprinted, almost flew towards her haven.  
  
In the village behind her, she heard voices and knew that they were hunting for her. She also heard the distinct barks of bloodhound, chasing her trail. She ran faster still, and plunged into the forest. The dogs reached the edge of it, and screeched to a halt, backing away with their tails tucked between their legs. The man that was following the bloodhounds with a bow and a quiver of arrows looked back at the village gate and called to the villagers,  
  
" She's gone and went into that dang forest, and I ain't goin' in thar!" 


	2. Introductions

Disclaimer: I may not own YYH, but I wish I did. At least Kurama. *peeks nervously at box under bed*  
I DO own Sikuna, however. (  
  
Chapter 2 Introductions  
  
The following morning, the girl reached a pond and stopped to drink deeply. Each handful of water not only quenched her thirst, it also washed her hands free from years of grime. After a long moment, she decided that the rest of her body should be clean as well.  
  
The moldy old black gown that was once an emerald green was quickly discarded. She was about shoulder deep in the water when she definitely heard a stick break behind her. She whirled around, her hair covering most of her body that was out of the water, revealing only her angry brown eyes.  
  
She saw one person, eyes wide, with an extremely red face. Was he blushing? She wondered. He should.  
  
She noticed his bluish black hair and shocked brown eyes. She felt three forces, though she only saw the one boy. She gazed above his head, and saw the other two forces in a branch of a grand tree. One had black hair and sharp, angry eyes. The other, she saw, had blazing red hair and the most beautiful green eyes that she had ever seen.  
  
"What do you want?" she snapped, using her anger to control the fear that she felt threatening to break loose.  
  
"Um. would you believe looking for firewood?" asked the blue haired one, eyes still wide in surprise.  
  
"Well, if you are looking for wood, then look anywhere but at me! It's all around you!" she managed to utter.  
"Ah, right," he mumbled and abruptly looked down. The red haired hottie was looking away discreetly and asked,  
  
"Well, since a conversation seems to have appeared, may I inquire as to whom you are?"  
  
"My name is Sikuna," the girl said, not quite trusting any of them, yet surprisingly willing to give information of herself to the red haired man.  
  
"Well, I am called Youko Kurama, the quiet one beside me is Hiei, and the one on the ground 'looking for wood' is Yusuke," the green eyed man explained, eyes fixed on the spot on Hiei's ear.  
  
Yusuke was attempting to pick up the sticks cluttered around his feet, but his hands shook so much that they all ended up on the ground again. Hiei, though, was looking directly into her eyes.  
  
Yusuke asked the question burning into his brain. "Would you like to have dinner with us tonight?"  
  
Well, I haven't had anything to eat in four days. I might as well, though I shall keep a wary eye, Sikuna thought. Before she opened her mouth, though, she felt her stomach grumble, and knew that they had heard.  
  
"Should we take that as a yes, then?" joked Kurama, and she realized that both Kurama and Yusuke had grins on their faces. Hiei did not. Killjoy, she thought.  
  
"Yes, but I shall leave soon afterwards, alright?" she demanded, her brown eyes flashing.  
  
"Look, the baka has some sense after all," mumbled Hiei so quietly, that it seemed that only Kurama could hear. Apparently not.  
  
"Excuse me?" exclaimed Sikuna. "Would you like to repeat that, midget?"  
  
Hiei started to growl, his dark eyes blazing.  
  
"If you don't want rude things said about you, then I suggest that you don't say anything else that's mean," accused Sikuna.  
  
"Please don't fight!" cried out Kurama.  
  
"Let them fight! I wanna see who wins!" Yusuke called out.  
  
Sikuna emitted a low growl, sighed heavily, and in an angry tone replied,  
  
"Alright, fine, but only because I'm naked and don't want anyone to see."  
  
Kurama took this time to ask," Since you are staying, I think that we should leave you to your bath."  
  
Yusuke finally took notice of the soiled dress at his feet.  
  
"Um, is this yours, Sikuna? I mean, I'm sure the girls will let you borrow something of theirs, if you like," he stuttered. I was her turn to blush.  
  
"I would like something else to wear, actually, and.. Wait, there are girls traveling with you?"  
  
"Yes, and I am sure that you would prefer to talk with them until you are dressed, am I right?" Kurama asked. Sikuna nodded.  
  
"Then, we shall leave and tell the girls to come over," he replied. He and Hiei leapt from the tree, and walked towards Yusuke. As they departed, Sikuna couldn't help but stare at Kurama's flowing hair, but she stopped when she noticed Hiei glowering at her.  
  
Sikuna commenced in bathing, and by the time the girl's came, she was done, and shivering slightly at being in the cold water for so long. She noticed the girls coming, and stopped her shivers, not wishing to show weakness to strangers. There were two girls, one with blue hair with an oar in her hand, and the other had green hair, a sweet smile, and a bag.  
  
"Hello! My name is Boton!" exclaimed the perky blue haired one.  
  
" Mine is Yukina. Hello, Sikuna," the girl in back whispered, still smiling gently. Boton continued,  
  
"Yusuke and Kurama were like total zombies when they came back to camp, so Hiei had to tell us what had happened. Not pleasant. Or long for that matter. He said (Boton lowered her voice as an impression of Hiei) 'There is a baka girl in a lake. She needs clothes.' Kuwabara had to have all the others hold him down while we were here. Hiei pointed in the direction of this lake, and here we are!"  
  
Just how many people are there? Sikuna wondered. Yukina opened the bag she was holding and said,  
  
"We have brought you dresses, jeans, shirts, skirts, and some other things. We did not know what type of clothing that you liked, so we brought everything."  
  
"Thank you very much," a surprised Sikuna muttered. Boton and Yukina looked away politely, and Sikuna waded to the shore and took the bag. She turned her back to them and sifted trough the clothes.  
"You do not mind me wearing anything in here?" she asked delicately.  
  
"Go ahead and wear anything that you see," Boton said. Sikuna picked out a pair of back underwear with pink hearts on them, a white padded bra, a pair of jeans, and a red T-shirt with a picture of angel wings on the front(I am a American, but I love anime and with all my heart.) Everything was a little too big, with the exception of the bra. It was too small. Sikuna stared at the jeans for a minute, wondering what they were. She got dressed and found a comb.  
  
Alright, you can turn around now!" she called out, turning around herself, combing the unyielding tangles from her long, endless hair that went nearly to her ankles. Boton and Yukina only stared at her, eyes wide.  
  
"What is it?" Sikuna grumbled, thinking that they were disgusted by her selection of clothing.  
  
"You are so thin! You look better in our clothes than we do!" Boton exclaimed. She looked at Yukina.  
  
"I mean, uh, ..."  
  
"I understand, Boton. I agree with you. You look amazing, Sikuna!" Yukina modestly said, blushing. Sikuna blushed back.  
  
"You cannot mean that," she uttered.(hehe, uttered, hehe)  
  
" We do," Yukina answered.  
  
"We should get back to camp. We need to cook dinner, and the guys won't wait around for us to get back. We need to fatten you up, Sikuna!" Boton giggled at her own comment. 


	3. Storytelling

Disclaimer: I don't own.....I don't...I DON'T OWN YYH!! *cries in corner*  
Wait! I own Sikuna, my bedroom, and my shrine to Kurama.  
  
Chapter 3 Storytelling  
  
When they arrived at the campsite, they saw that the fire was already going, and stew was boiling nicely. The guys were talking quietly among the flames, all but Hiei, who was glaring at the ground, leaning against a tree trunk on the far end of the site. The guys noticed the girls approaching, and their jaws dropped in awe at Sikuna. All but Hiei. His eyes were focused on the ground.  
  
"HimynameisKuwabaraIthinkI'min"  
  
"Hello. My name is Sikuna," she interrupted, not wanting to know what he thought.  
  
The last thing that I need is friends. They only get in the way of your survival. They only end up harming you in the end.  
  
"Do you want any stew, Sikuna?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"It's ready if ya do."  
  
"What is in it?" she asked, not quite yet trusting this strange group of people.  
  
"Uh, let us see.. There is rabbit, basil, rosemary, and uh, some wild berries for flavor," Kurama stammered.  
  
"That sounds good. Yes, I do believe that I will," Sikuna said, almost inaudibly. Yusuke prepared a bowl, and handed it to her. She was about to take a sip when she noticed something, and lowered the bowl hesitantly.  
  
"Are none of you going to eat?" Sikuna asked uncertainly.  
  
"Well, you see, um, us guys have never really. cooked before. I really was looking for firewood when we met, Hiei was looking for wild animals," Yusuke paused to jab his thumb in Hiei's direction, "...and Kurama knows the most about plants." Kurama took this time to blush.  
  
"You actually walked in on us trying to decide who should try the stew first. Hiei would say that it was horrible anyway, the girls would have only said it was good, no matter how gross it was, and Kurama, well, he said no, and we like him too much to force it down his throat. Me and Kuwabara will eat anything. You were the only one left. We're really sorry." Yusuke was looking at a lone stick burning in the flames, and all the other guys gazed guiltily away.  
  
"The sad part is.. He's right!" Boton whispered to Sikuna. All three girls burst into a fit of laughter. Well, (haha) it smells(haha) pretty good," Sikuna bust into another fit of giggles. Kurama gave a gentle smile that almost melted her feet. Yusuke chuckled, then burst out laughing. Kuwabara looked puzzled, and Hiei was still by the tree, showing no emotion whatsoever. Wait a moment, thought Sikuna, was that a smile? Hiei's lips twitched again. It is! So he does have feelings!  
  
Hiei caught Sikuna staring at him, and stared back. It soon became a contest as to whom was weaker. Kurama noticed first. He tapped everyone n the shoulder and pointed to the competitors. They quietly watched Sikuna stare, eyes wide and round, and Hiei glaring so vigorously that his eyes were little more than slits. Suddenly, Sikuna looked away, laughing gently.  
  
"What is it?" snapped Hiei, glaring as much as ever.  
  
"It is just that I thought that I saw something on your face, but it was really small. I was staring to see if it was truly there. You started staring back, and I decided to see who would crack a smile first. I suppose that I did. I could not help it when everyone started staring at us! In any case, there is nothing on your face now," explained Sikuna.  
  
"Let us eat!" She raised the bowl to her lips and took a small sip. Her eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Is it that bad, Sikuna?" Kurama asked, looking extremely worried.  
  
"You lied to me," Sikuna accused.  
  
"You said that you have never cooked before. This is fantastic!" Yusuke and Kurama stared open-mouthed at her response. They looked at each other and grinned.  
  
"Do you really think so?"  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
Sikuna nodded, and poured everyone a bowl. In less than a moment, Yusuke and Kuwabara were on their 4th bowl. Sikuna decided to ask Kurama the question threatening to escape her lips.  
  
"What is a group like you doing here, anyway? I mean, you do not usually find six people wandering around the Forest of Nightmares."  
  
"Why is it called the Forest of Nightmares?" Kurama asked.  
  
"It is a sanctuary for beings with high levels of spirit energy. Normal people cannot enter here without having everyone in the Forest becoming enraged and completely destroying them." Sikuna explained.  
  
"Back to my question. Why are you here?" she asked. Yusuke decided to answer.  
  
"Actually, we are on a mission.." He told her the story of how they got together and how they ended up in the Forest of Nightmares.  
  
".. And now we are told to find someone with a great power. That person left a village near here about a day or so ago, I would think."  
  
Sikuna's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"What were you sent to do with this person?" she asked fearfully. "We were told only to find this powerful being and to investigate them. If they are in control of their power, we can leave in peace. If there is trouble, then we will need to get it under control," Kurama answered.  
  
"It's you, isn't it?" Hiei snarled, his eyes seething with rage. Everyone looked up in surprise at her.  
  
"I believe that I will be going now." Sikuna abruptly stood up and began to walk away. Kurama leapt in front of her and acted as a barricade.  
  
"I am afraid that we cannot allow that," he said.  
  
"We need to know why you let the village, why we have not felt your power coming from you, and if you are dangerous or not." Kurama's eyes lowered in sadness. Sikuna, trapped, looked about like an animal, and saw no escape. She searched each pair of eyes individually. Yusuke, face grim, took a step closer, as did Kuwabara. The girls stood apart, eyes showing shock and.terror? Sikuna held back a gasp of pain and looked lastly at Hiei. She was nearly consumed by the rapid series of emotions flickering underneath the rage. Feeling angry and hurt, she roared,  
  
"Do you really want to know? I was born at the edge of that village 19 years ago! I had no friends as a child, because the adults told their children that I was an unnatural freak! Every day they would beat me, but I had heard horrid stories about the outside world, and was too frightened to leave!" Breathing heavily, she continued.  
  
" I can numb the senses of others. Hiding my power with my power, you can say. I was about 4 when they caught me blasting tiny designs using holes into nearby trees, and they became angry. They then beat me until I passed out. When I came to, I was chained to a wall with bronze shackles. They knew that I was allergic to bronze, and that it rapidly sucks out my spirit energy. It made it so that I could hardly move for the past fifteen years. When I was 8, my wings grew in. Everyday, the same routine. Wake up to leering faces, get whipped, then beaten, then stoned, have my wings hacked off with a blunt, rusty ax, and.and.. " Sikuna started crying.  
  
"They made me eat my wings! My own wings!" Sikuna ripped off her shirt, and thick, leathery wings covered her. She then collapsed into a fetal position on the ground. Yukina ran over and gathered Sikuna into her arms. Sikuna flinched reflexively and began shuddering from crying so hard.  
  
"The. they w.were s.(hic).. so hor. orrib.ble to m.me, a.and I.I did no. nothing to. to th.them!" Sikuna whimpered, and hiccupped uncontrollably. Boton came over and joined Yukina in the embrace. Kuwabara looked confused, not quite sure what to do. Yusuke went to go forward, stopped, and looked uncomfortable. Kurama looked at his foot, and made it move in small circles.  
  
She has no idea of how much I have felt that pain.  
  
Sikuna raised her head slightly in confusion. That sounded almost like Hiei, but he would not say something that emotional, would he? She gazed at him over Boton's shoulder, but he was glossy-eyed, locked in his memories.  
  
"Th.thank you..you f. for no.not ha.hating m.me," Sikuna whispered. She sighed, and passed out from sheer exhaustion. 


	4. Newly Found Powers

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, but I DO own Sikuna. And my Ramen! *grins hungrily*  
  
Chapter 4 Newly Found Weapons  
  
When she awoke, her eyesight, as was her memory. It all came back in an instant, and she realized that she had a new shirt on, with little holes in the back for her wings.  
  
"It's about time that you woke up," she heard Hiei mutter. He noticed that she was looking around.  
  
"They all went to get food, water, and wood. I was forced to watch after you. They have been awake since you fell asleep."  
  
"How long have I been out?" Sikuna asked groggily.  
  
"3 days."  
  
"They have been awake for three days? Why? They do not even know me," Sikuna wondered aloud.  
  
"The same reason that you were embraced before," Hiei replied quietly. Sikuna remembered that moment, and something along with it.  
  
"I have a power that I did not know I had until that night. At least, I think so. May I try it on you?" she asked.  
  
"What kind of power?" Hiei questioned.  
  
"I. I think that it might be telepathy."  
  
"..Very well," he said. Sikuna took a deep breath.  
  
"Alright. You need to think of something that you do not mind me knowing."  
  
Hiei grunted, closed his eyes, and concentrated on a thing of the recent past.  
  
"That is so kawaii! Puu is just too cute!" Sikuna exclaimed, stifling a giggle. Hiei's eyes snapped open, and he strode over to her.  
  
"You SAW that?"  
  
Sikuna nodded.  
  
"Yes. Did you think really hard that night? About you feeling the pain of loneliness and having others despise you for what you cannot help being?"  
  
Hiei's eyes grew wider.  
  
"You HEARD that?" he questioned.  
  
"Yes. I was so surprised. I did not mean to hear it, and you are the only one that I know of that this power has worked on. Do you think that this is bad?" Sikuna asked, worry on her face.  
  
"It depends," Hiei replied.  
  
"Depends on what?"  
  
"If you use it to find information from your allies, that is bad. On the other hand, when you are in combat, you will know the moves that your enemy will make as they do, and could avoid injury," he explained.  
  
"Hmm. Good point," Sikuna said.  
  
"What is a good point, may I ask?"  
  
Sikuna and Hiei jumped at the entrance of the new voice. Kurama had come from the woods behind them, and had heard the last end of the conversation.  
  
"We have discovered something about me. I have telepathy. At least, I can read Hiei's mind. We were seeing if it really worked. May I try it on you?" inquired Sikuna.  
  
"What must I do?" Kurama asked, grinning.  
  
"You need to think of something that she is allowed to know, that she does not know yet. She knows of Yusuke's little blue pet.  
  
"That is a good memory, Hiei."  
  
Kurama lost the grin and closed his eyes in concentration.  
  
"So you are a FOX demon. I knew that you were a creature of strong spirit energy of some sort, because of the forest. You are taller in your demon form, too."  
  
Kurama's eyes opened in surprise, and he looked at Sikuna. He chuckled quietly, and it was then that she noticed the dark circles under his eyes.  
  
"I am so sorry for making you worry. Go to sleep."  
  
Sikuna saw that Kurama was about to protest, and she turned to Hiei.  
  
"Please make sure that he goes to sleep. I see that your friendship is profound. I know that you could convince him. I will go and search for the others."  
  
She walked off, leaving Hiei staring after her. He glanced back towards Kurama, almost chuckling at his friend's sleeping form.  
  
Sikuna first found Yusuke. He was at the lake, attempting to catch a fish. Sikuna came forward, her hand shooting into the chilling water, ad pulled out a fish.  
  
"Here, Yusuke. Go back to camp and get some rest," she said, thrusting the fish into his hands. He nodded, and trudged slowly back to camp.  
  
Sikuna next found Kuwabara, yelling at a squirrel.  
  
"You stupid furry rat! Quit throwing stuff at me!"  
  
The squirrel had started throwing acorns and other small objects at Kuwabara. Sikuna walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Kuwabara, arigato. Yusuke and Kurama are already at the camp. I want you to go and get some rest there as well."  
  
Kuwabara looked at her with empty eyes and started back, mumbling inaudibly. Sikuna marched onward and soon ran into an exhausted Boton. Together, they searched for Yukina, Sikuna walking, Boton riding slowly on her oar. Yukina was found standing by a tree, wobbling and swaying, her eyes not quite focused.  
  
As the girls were on the way back, both Yukina and Boton collapsed. Sikuna carefully picked the girls up, and placed them on each of her shoulders.  
  
Hiei was watching over the sleeping guys, when he saw Sikuna carrying the girls. He ran over and took Yukina.  
  
"Are they alright?"  
  
"Yes. Just tired," Sikuna said.  
  
They put the girls down, and Sikuna whispered,  
  
"You should sleep, too. It is my turn to keep watch."  
  
"No."  
  
"If it matters so much whether I see you sleeping or not, you can sleep in a tree or something, aright?"  
  
Hiei gave a small "Hn" and leapt to a high branch. Sikuna shook her head and strolled to the lake. As she sat by the lake, she wove a small basket from the reeds. Once she was done with that, she launched into the air, wings beating furiously.  
  
Unknowingly to her, Hiei was watching her soar around the lake lazily. He saw her dive and rise up, a fish in her hand. She landed, put the fish into her basket, and rose into the air again. This happened foe a few moments, and Hiei realized that he was counting the fish as one would sheep. He gave a hint of a smile, and dozed off. 


	5. Secrets and Reveilings

Disclaimer: I may not own YYH or its characters, but I do own the drawings that I drew............... of Kurama, Hiei, and Sesshoumaru. As soon as my scanner starts working, I'll put them on my bio. (  
  
Chapter 5 Secrets and Revealings  
  
Kurama was the first to awaken to the smell of cooking fish. He opened his eyes and saw Sikuna not even a foot away from him. He leapt up, cheeks flaming.  
  
"Oh, do not be embarrassed. I was cooking the fish and I noticed that your nose was twitching. I came to get a closer look, and you woke up," Sikuna explained.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Slowly, everyone awoke, except Hiei.  
  
"We are so glad that you are awake!" Boton and Yukina said in unison. Kuwabara and Yusuke proclaimed something similar, and were about to dig into the bountiful feast when Sikuna interrupted.  
  
"Wait a moment. Hiei is not here yet. I will go and get him." She flew to the lower branches and climbed the remainder of the way. Hiei was groaning in his sleep, and breathing heavily. Sikuna, worried, poked him in the shoulder. He shot up in a cold sweat, and whispered harshly,  
  
"Stay away from my sister, ningen!"  
  
Hiei looked around, and paled when he saw Sikuna.  
  
"Please do not tell anyone that I have a sister. I cannot tell you why, but no one can know , not even any of the group members, alright? Do not tell anyone!"  
  
"Your secret is safe. If you want, I will exchange a secret with you for telling me one, even if you didn't mean to."  
  
Hiei's will power failed as curiosity took over.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I have never used my powers in my life other than the time the villagers caught me with the trees."  
  
"You told me something important enough, but it cannot be considered a secret, because the others need to know."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because not only do you not know your powers or your type of demon you are...neither do I."  
  
"What will I do? I don't want to be experimented on!" Sikuna was becoming hysterical, and Hiei didn't want that.  
  
"Quit your pathetic crying! It won't help. Here is your first lesson. Don't show emotion. Enemies are always nearby, and allowing them to see how weak you are emotionally gives them an advantage. Understand?" she nodded, and had stopped crying during his amazingly long speech.  
  
"Is this better?" she asked.  
  
"For a start. Your eyes are puffy. Tell me a secret worth keeping, since the other one needs to be told."  
  
"It's kind of embarrassing, but... IthinkthatyouandKuramaarebishonens!" Sikuna muttered fast and almost inaudibly, blushing furiously.  
  
"One: Do not show emotion. Two: Thanks."  
  
Her head shot up.  
  
"I have never been called that before. I must admit, you surprised me."  
  
Before she could say anything, Hiei leapt from the tree and was pushing Yusuke and Kuwabara from the fire.  
  
"Hey, onna! You have burning fish down here!"  
  
Sikuna jumped from the branch, and gently glided down into the clearing. She wrenched the fish from the spit and began to frantically smother the flames.  
  
"Who likes well done?" she asked sheepishly. Before she could move, both Kuwabara and Yusuke had their grip on each end. Seeing the distress on Sikuna's face, Kurama summoned Rose Whip and neatly sliced the fish in half.  
  
"Nice aim. I like your whip," Sikuna complimented, as she placed another fish on the spit.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Oh, there is some fish that was cooked, and not burned," she said, pointing to the nearby basket.  
  
"This fish is the last one. Eat and enjoy, everyone!" Sikuna sat on an old log and watched the others eat.  
  
"Would you like some, Sikuna?" asked Yukina.  
  
"Yeah, won fome?" asked Yusuke, his mouth bulging.  
  
"Don't talk with you're mouth full, Yusuke!" Boton chided.  
  
"It is quite alright, I have already eaten, and it is nice to know that Yusuke enjoys my cooking well enough to ask and eat as much as possible at the same time. Eat all you want. I will get more if you are still hungry. The rabbit stew was still much better than anything that I could cook, though."  
  
The boys blushed, however, Hiei was less red than the others.  
  
"Look, Kurama's face is as red as his roses!" chuckled Yusuke. Kurama was so red, that at this comment, his face turned a little purple. Everyone, even Hiei, laughed at this. At least, in his head. Sikuna heard, and laughed even harder. Slowly, their faces returned to normal colors.  
  
"Alright, now that we have finished eating, we need to talk. I know why you are here, but now I want to know WHAT you all are. None of us can be normal humans, because of the forest. I know that Kurama is a kitskune. How about you, Yukina?" Sikuna said rapidly.  
  
"Well, I am an ice demon," Yukina shyly whispered. Before Sikuna could ask, Boton answered.  
  
"I am Death, or the Grim Reaper." Sikuna arched an eyebrow, grinned, and nodded.  
  
"What about you, Hiei?" she asked.  
  
"I choose not to answer," he muttered. I am a fire demon, she heard him think towards her.  
  
"Party pooper!" cried Yusuke. "Can't even tell someone what you are!"  
  
"Yusuke," Sikuna whispered. "I noticed that your hair tends to go flat at the top of your head. Why is that? I think that I will use my psychic powers to find out." She rolled her eyes to the back of her head, and used a dry, raspy voice to say,  
  
"I see a creature, who is blue and flies with it's ears. It sits upon your head, and cries one word...Puu!" Sikuna fixed her eyes and saw Yusuke shake, nervous.  
  
"Someone told you."  
  
"No. I saw it all in my head," she replied truthfully, and glanced at Hiei and Kurama, who were trying hard not to grin.  
  
Good job. I did not need your help, though, she heard Hiei think.  
  
Nice way to avoid fighting. It was funny, too. Kurama thought. They couldn't stand it any longer. Hiei turned so that no one could see him smile, and both Kurama and Sikuna started laughing.  
  
This caused everyone else to look at the trio in confusion. Sikuna, after catching her breath, explained her new found power.  
  
"...and Hiei's memory was when Puu sat on Yusuke's head."  
  
The group laughed, and a thought came to Boton.  
  
"Hey, if we can communicate to Sikuna with our minds, can she send messages back?"  
  
"Try it, Sikuna! Please?" Yukina cried out. Sikuna nodded, and began to concentrate of the feeling when flying. She sent out her point of view, as well.  
  
"Wow! That's better than flying on an oar!"Boton exclaimed.  
  
"I feel so peaceful," Yukina murmured.  
  
"I like it. It helps me think," Sikuna replied. Then she remembered.  
  
Vocab.....  
  
Ningen-human Onna-woman Baka-idiot Bishonens-cute young males  
  
P.S.  
  
Should I take out Yukina, Boton, and Kuwabara from the story when I next edit? I accidentally wrote another cool thing in either chapter 2 or 3, and I'm having a hard time putting them in. So, should I? Please review and tell me! 


	6. Gomen Nasai!

Boo hoo I lost my shoe Just one, not two Boo hoo  
  
Cant write story You must wait Maybe take kurama Out on a date!  
  
(Touch my Hiei-koi and I will kill you slowly.........) 


End file.
